<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By My Side by DME0414</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059052">By My Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DME0414/pseuds/DME0414'>DME0414</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bodyguard (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DME0414/pseuds/DME0414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Security comes from economic prosperity. From good education, good jobs. Together we can...</p>
<p>Before she can finish her sentence she notices Kim approaching quickly, concerned she looks towards David, who to her surprise is steps away from her, before she can even get out a word to ask him what is going on his arms surround her. His arms are all she remembers before the explosion consumes them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Budd &amp; Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her ears are ringing, she squints and all she sees is ash swirling around her.</p>
<p>She tries to move her hands to her ears, but she’s trapped by weight on her chest. Panic sets in. She is trying to piece together what happened, why her ears are ringing, why all she see’s is ash, and all she smells is smoke, and explosives…explosives, it hits her then.</p>
<p>
  <em>David</em>
</p>
<p>She looks down and realizes that the weight on her chest is him, even now in his unconscious state his arms are still around her, protecting her. She tries to look for signs that he’s alive, but from her current angle, she can’t tell. Too much is going on for her to control her senses from being overloaded, to be able to focus on him to look for signs of life. It’s then she notices Tom, frantically searching for something. For what she’s unsure of until he sees David, and then her. He rushes to her, and without thought pulls David off her. He doesn’t flinch, doesn’t give any indication that he’s alive and it’s all too much for Julia and she begins to sob.</p>
<p>The sound she makes is gut-wrenching, and it’s the only sound that cuts through her ringing ears, but that doesn’t deter Tom if anything it hastens his actions as he can only assume the sob is from pain from an injury she’s sustained. She isn’t even sure if she is injured or not at this point, but that is answered for her as she feels pressure begin applied to her abdomen. She looks down to see her shirt, while now black with sot, is also soaked with blood below her rib line. She doesn't feel the pain, only sees's the aftermath of what she assumes is a serious injury, and there is a fleeting thought of poetry that she should die side by side of David given her earlier declaration. </p>
<p>Soon after she realizes she is being lifted, by who or what she's unsure but the last thing Julia remembers is watching David's body being covered with a sheet before darkness fully consumes her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Usually, I am just a reader, but these two, well they've filled me with the need to try and do something more. Please consider this the prologue that sets the stage for the rest of the story. Hope you like it, and stick around for more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>